


Mine (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Happy, M/M, moving in
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Scorpius et Albus s’installent ensemble.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 2





	Mine (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)

Albus pose un tas de magazines à côté de la pile de couvertures de Scorpius. « Autres choses ? » Demande-t-il, se tournant pour voir Scorpius secouer la tête pendant qu’il ferme leur porte d’entrée. Souriant, il s’affaisse dans le siège qui n’est pas occupé par leurs affaires le plus proche. « Enfin. »

Rigolant, Scorpius monte sur ses genoux. « T’arrives toujours pas à y croire ? » Murmure-t-il. Albus rapproche leur corps, caressant sa joue.

« Que c’est notre maison, qu’on a choisi ensemble ? Avec des charges, contrats et tout ? Remplie de boîtes avec nos affaires qui ont pris toute la journée à bouger ? » sourit Albus, frottant son nez contre Scorpius. « Ouais, j’y crois toujours pas que je puisse me réveiller à côté de toi, dans le lit qu’on a choisi ensemble. Qu’on ait pas à s’inquiéter de nos parents entrant pendant qu’on fasse l’amour. »

« J’y crois pas non plus. » Soupire Scorpius. Se rapprochant, il embrasse Albus. « Ça te dit qu’on le fasse dans absolument toutes les pièces ? »

« La cuisine aussi ? »

« La cuisine aussi, oui. »

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
